Keep the Doctors Away
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Becker is Ill.  This is my first challenge that I've set myself.  One story a day, 1000 words or less.  It's a challenge all right!


Title: Keep the Doctor Away

Pairing: B/J

Rating: K

Spoilers: Series 5

Description: 1000 or Less A Day, a personal Challenge I've given myself. Short stories under 1000 words. No theme, but I'm going to try to do this til the new year, so there will undoubtedly be themes. Challenge 1 subject: Becker is ill, and a stubborn patient.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

703 words

Keep the Doctors Away

"Miss Parker, where is Captain Becker?"

"I don't know."

"Strange, he's usually here by now, flirting with you."

"Lester! That's not why he comes," said Jess, blushing.

"Please, I'm not blind, unfortunately."

Jess frowned. "It is strange, though. I haven't seen him."

Jess went back to her work, eagerly waiting for Becker.

"Miss Parker?"

She turned, to see Vale standing by her. "Here are the reports for today, and Cap asked me to pick up anything you had for him, I mean, uh, work-related," he said with a smirk.

"Why didn't he come himself?"

"Oh, uh, it's no big deal. He's, uh, just busy. I'll see you, Miss Parker. Oh, I forgot. Cap would kill me, here, Miss Parker," said Vale, handing her a chocolate bar. He flashed his white smile, and left.

"That does it. Something's up with Becker."

Jess found him in the security office. Becker was sneezing his head off.

"So, this is what's up, huh. You're ill."

He coughed, and it was that horrible deep cough, that made people wince to hear it.

"I'm fine," he said with a scratchy voice barely above a whisper.

"No, you aren't."

"Go away," he said. "Please, Jess have pity on me. Save your sunny dispo...dispo...achoo! Disposition for another day, achoo! Please. Ugh."

She smiled. "I'm taking care of you."

"NO, Jess. Please just leave...what was I saying?"

Jess looked at him. His eyes were red, his nose was red, his face was red. He looked awful.

"For heaven's sake, Becker, go home."

"No, and the next person who says that is...achoo! Going through amonaly."

Jess giggled. "Did you mean anomaly?"

"Shut up."

"Fine, superman is a little under the kryptonite, today. If you won't go home, you let me care for you, or I tell Lester."

"You're a mean, little woman."

"Yes, I am."

"OK, I surrender."

Jess giggled. "Yay! OK, first thing's first. Rest."

Jess dragged him to a chair, and sat him down. Then she got another chair and stretched his legs out onto it. She then felt his forhead.

"You're running a fever. You shouldn't be here, stupid. You're running the risk of not only getting sicker but of infecting all of us."

Becker smirked. "I thought you wouldn't mind me infecting you."

"Well, you thought wrong, buddy. OK, I guess you still won't go home?"

Becker shook his head.

"You can't do anything here. You can't chase creatures."

"Jessica...I've led combat missions with a...with a...achoo! With a fever of 102."

Jess looked horrified. "The military is dumb sometimes. Ok, well, damage control. I hope you have Flowers running important things?"

Becker nodded. "Vale's taking the paperwork."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to go get something's, if you aren't here when I get back, I'm going to take an EMD and hunt you down. Understood?"

Becker nodded.

Jess dimmed the lights and left to get supplies.

She came back to find him there. "You really must feel awful," she said. "You obeyed my order."

She laid a blanket from medical section over him. Made him swallow some pain killers, and sip some juice, which he didn't like.

"Don't tap your heels at me."

"Then take your medicine and drink your juice."

"You're mean."

"I know, but I have lovely hair," she said smirking.

He tried to laugh but ended up in a coughing fit. "Don't make me laugh, please. It hurts."

"I'm sorry."

She put a cold wash cloth on his head.

"Awww...that feels good."

She smiled. Then she turned on her ipod, hooked up to a speaker.

"Now for some relaxation," she said, turning on therapeutic sounds.

"Not whales, please," said Becker.

"OK, how about jungle?"

Becker shook his head no.

"Forest?"

Becker shook his head no.

"Waves"

No.

"Thunderstorm?"

No.

"Becker, I'm not playing gunfire, and that's final."

"Leave it on storm then."

"Ok," she said smiling.

"One more thing before I go," she said.

"What?"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I guess I'm not afraid of your germs, after all."

Becker smiled. "Now you're bringing out the powerful medicine," he said, drifting of to sleep.

The End


End file.
